Key Items in Devil May Cry 4
List of Key Items in Devil May Cry 4 Proud Soul The Proud Soul is obtained after completing a mission, and the amount of Proud Souls obtained is dependent on the rank received in the mission. It is a manifest soul that is filled with pride due to its noble blood, and is used to purchase new abilities from a Divinity Statue.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Proud Soul: "Soul filled with the pride of noble blood. Indispensable when boosting one’s abilities." Evil Legacy The is found within a blue pillar in the Cathedral of Mission 2. It is a special crystal that holds the power of an ancient evil, and after being absorbed into the Devil Bringer, it grants Nero the ability to perform Snatch by locking onto small enemies, or Hell Bound by locking onto Grim Grips and large enemies.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Evil Legacy: "A crystal holding the power of an ancient evil. It has the ability to awaken a new power within." Many Grim Grips require Nero to step upon a blue Continuum Pad to become activated, though there are more that do not.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Hell Bound: "Certain locations within an area contain Grim Grips. Snatch to grab a hold of a Grim grip and bound across an area like a bat out of hell. To engage a distant Grim Grip, you must activate it by stepping upon the blue Continuum Pad. There are also some Grim Grips that can be engaged without the use of a Continuum Pad." Once obtained, Snatch can be used during any mission, including those "before" it was found. Anima Mercury The is found within a yellow pillar in the Library of Mission 3. It is an artificial soul made through alchemy that can be used to animate Gyro Blades.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Anima Mercury: "An artificial soul made using alchemy. Breathes life into the inanimate." Nero can move a Gyro Blade by using Buster near it, and can speed it up by striking it with his sword before moving it with another Buster. Animated Gyro Blades can be used to destroy barriers and objects or shred enemies.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Gyro Blade: "By using the power of the Anima Mercury, you can move the Gyro Blades. Moving Gyro Blades can destroy objects or damage enemies they collide with. By striking the Gyro Blade with your sword before moving it with the buster, you can build up energy, and release a huge destructive force." Rusalka Corpse The is one of Bael's feelers, obtained after Nero rips it off his head in Mission 4. After being absorbed by the Devil Bringer, it grants Nero the Auto-Search ability.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Rusalka Corpse: "Part of a dangling feeler used by the demon Bael. Those who take it up will find a new source of power." When near hidden Red Orbs, Blue Orb Fragments, or Secret Missions, the Devil Bringer will begin glowing, strengthening as it gets nearer to the hidden object.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Auto Search: "After obtaining a Rusalka Corpse, entering certain areas will cause the Devil Bringer to be tinged with glowing light. When this light is visible, succumb to its call, and search for nearby items of secret missions." However, the glow is not visible while charging a Charged Shot. Once obtained, Auto-Search can be used during any mission, including those "before" it was found. Sephirothic Fruit The is one of Echidna's seeds, obtained after it falls from her as she flees at the end of Mission 7. After being absorbed by the Devil Bringer, it grants Nero the ability to wither certain demonic trees that entangle areas of Mitis Forest and in the Order of the Sword HQ.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Sephirothic Fruit: "One of Echidna’s seeds. This fruit of her womb holds the power that binds together demonic plants." Aegis Shield The is Angelo Credo's shield, obtained after Nero defeats him in Mission 8. After being absorbed by the Devil Bringer it grants Nero the ability to perform Hold.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Aegis Shield: "Shield once held by Credo. Those who take it up will find a new source of power." Once obtained, Hold can be used during any mission, including those "before" it was found. Wing Talisman The is found within a red pillar in the Spiral Well during Mission 5. It is a crystal talisman containing an angel's wing that can be used to activate certain equipment which will propel Nero or Dante upwards if stepped upon.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Wing Talisman: "A talisman made of crystallized angel wing, it can stimulate a divine response in specific equipment." These pads are usually red, though there are some blue ones that effect a much greater response. There is also an elevator within Experiment Disposal which requires the Wing Talisman to be placed inside of it to move, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the talisman in Mission 12. Key of Cronus The is found by Nero in Mission 9 within a violet pillar in the Key Chamber. It is a magical key intended for use with the Chrono Slicers, a time suspension devices being developed by the Order's technology department.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Key of Cronus: "Crafted of concentrated magical energies. Can manipulate the very fabric of space and time."Devil May Cry 4, Key of Cronus: "Possesses a dense magical power. Needed to manipulate the very fabric of space and time." Most of them are incomplete and will only remain active for a short time.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Chrono Slicer: "A time suspension device being researched by the Order of the Sword's technology department. The device is incomplete, and so will only remain active for a short time." However, there is one Chrono Slicer within the Security Corridor which functions indefinitely if the key is left inside, and Nero does so while searching the H.Q. for Kyrie. Dante later retrieves the key during Mission 12, and uses it to wreck some of the machines in the Security Corridor. Background *A Rusalka is a type of Slavic ghost which tries to seduce men in order to trick them into drowning, much like nymphs. *In Greek mythology, the Aegis was Athena's shield, and provided nearly perfect defense. Perseus later added the head of the gorgon Medusa to it. *In Kabbalah, the Sephiroth is the "tree of life," a diagram of the ten aspects in which God's power is revealed. *Cronus is the Roman god of the harvest, but in this case is a mis-romanization of Chronos, the personification of time in Greek mythology. Cronus and Chronos are often mistakenly conflated. *Proud Souls resemble the Perfect Amulet but shattered. References Category:Items Category:Devil May Cry 4